wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Always Christmas With You! (video)/Gallery
Gallery Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam's title It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesCountingChristmas.jpg|''"1 Christmas, 2 Christmases, 3 Christmases."'' JeffWakingUpinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou-Prologue.jpg|''"Merry Christmas, everyone."'' AdrianQuinnellasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou(Song).jpg|"It's Always Christmas With You" SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam AdrianQuinnellinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Adrian SamandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Jeff File:OscarNginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Oscar File:BongiweMpofuinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Bongiwe TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Anthony AntonioFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Antonio File:MichaelMacFaddeninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Michael File:JadeSantilliinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jade File:WillPattersonandhisMother.jpg|Will and his mother File:WillPatterson.jpg|Will MariaFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Maria LuciaFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Garret from Anuna TheOtherWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music in Ireland TheAwakeWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Ireland TheNonrealisticWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Ireland TheCherryTreeCarol.jpg|"The Cherry Tree Carol" TheProfessionalWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Professional Wiggles EmilyJeffers.jpg|Emily Jeffers FrancesMarshall.jpg|Frances Marshall JeffPlayingBodhran.jpg|Jeff playing Bodhrán MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing mandolin AnthonyandMurrayinIreland.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Ireland AnthonyPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Epiphone acoustic guitar JeffandSaminIreland.jpg|Jeff and Sam AndrewHozier.jpg|Andrew Hozier MichaelMcGlynn.jpg|Michael McGlynn Anuna.jpg|Anuna TheWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Wiggles in Ireland AnthonyandTheWigglyChoir.jpg|Anthony, Blathnaid, Brad and Simon TheWigglyChoirSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|"Angels We Have Heard On High" OHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Joey Fatone and the Wiggly Choir JoeyFatoneinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Joey Fatone OHolyNight.jpg|"O Holy Night" JoeyFatoneSingingOHolyNight.jpg|Joey singing TheWigglyChoir.jpg|The Wiggly Choir SimonPryceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Simon in the Wiggly Choir BradCarrollinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Brad BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinTheWigglyChoir.jpg|Blathnaid SamandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony and Murray It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Wakara and Dulmanaway It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole.jpg|"It's a Long Way From The North Pole" File:AnthonyandWakaraGondarra.jpg|Anthony and Wakara AnthonyinDarwin.jpg|Anthony in Darwin PaulPaddickinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Paul Paddick SantaClausandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Santa and the Chooky Dancers SamandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam and Santa Claus SantaClausholdingCookies.jpg|Santa Claus holding cookies CookiesandMilk.jpg|Santa Claus holding cookies and milk AnthonyandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers WakaraGondarra.jpg|Wakara Gondarra DulmanawayGarwirrija.jpg|Dulmanaway Garwirrija TheProWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and Santa Claus TheChookyDancers.jpg|The Chooky Dancers CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jeff AnunaSingingDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChruch.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheProfessionalWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheWigglesinDingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|The Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheAwakeWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church SamandMurrayinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam and Murray in St. Bartholomew's Church GarrathPatterson.jpg|Garrath Patterson AnthonyinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church JeffandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LucyChampion.jpg|Lucy Champion TheOtherWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Other Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church RoryMusgrave.jpg|Rory Musgrave St.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|St. Bartolomew's Church AMiracleinaManger-2011Prologue.jpg|Anthony and John Paul Young LuciaFieldandMichaelMacFadden.jpg|Lucia and Michael AMiracleinaManger-2011.jpg|"A Miracle in a Manger" File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWiggles,DorothyandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and John Paul Young DorothyandJohnPaulYoung.jpg|Dorothy and John Paul Young JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheNativityPlayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Nativity Play AnthonyPlayingJingleBells.jpg|Anthony playing jingle bells JingleBellRock-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JingleBellRock.jpg|"Jingle Bell Rock" JingleBellRock2.jpg|The Wiggles in "Jingle Bell Rock" JingleBellRock3.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressing up as a bell TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WeThreeKings-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in Ireland CaptainFeatherswordandMichaelMcGlynn.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Michael CaptainFeatherswordandEmilyJeffers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emily CaptainFeatherswordandRoryMusgrave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Rory CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WeThreeKings.jpg|"We Three Kings" SamSingingWeThreeKings.jpg|Sam singing "We Three Kings" AnunaSingingWeThreeKings.jpg|Anuna singing "We Three Kings" RebeccaWinckworth.jpg|Rebecca Winckworth BlathnaidConroyMurphy.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy Murphy RebeccaShannon.jpg|Rebecca Shannon SaminSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam in St. Bartholomew's Church JohnMcGlynn.jpg|John McGlynn TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jeff dressing up as turkey TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPlayingDruminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony playing drum File:TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Right Out Of The Pie" CaptainandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:SamPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar TheOtherWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony holding a book TheWigglyChoirSingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|A partridge in a pear tree RachaelAlleninIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Two Turtle Doves MurraySingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Three French Hens SamonTelephone.jpg|Four Calling Birds CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Five Golden Rings DorothySingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Six Geese A-Laying CaterinaMeteinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Seven Swans A-Swimming HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Eight Maids A-Milking ClareFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Nine Ladies Dancing RingotheRingmasterinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Ten Lords A-Leaping WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|11 Pipers Piping JeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|12 Drummers Drumming JeffandWagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandRingoinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags and Ringo CaptainandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy SamandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Captain TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|"The Twelve Days of Christmas" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve!" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!.jpg|"I Just Can't Sleep On Christmas Eve" TheWigglyDancersinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers TheProWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Pro Wiggles IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed TheLittleDrummerBoy-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheLittleDrummerBoy.jpg|"The Little Drummer Boy" SamSingingTheLittleDrummerBoy.jpg|Sam singing GlendaloughChurch.jpg|Glendalough Church File:SamandRebeccaWinckworth.jpg|Sam and Rebecca File:SamandMiriamBlennerhassett.jpg|Sam and Miriam File:SamandFrancesMarshall.jpg|Sam and Frances File:MiriamBlennerhassett.jpg|Miriam Blennerhassett BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas.jpg|"Bobby Wants A Puppy Dog for Christmas" MichaelMacFaddenasBobby.jpg|Michael as Bobby CleoHibbard.jpg|Cleo Hibbard File:MichaelMacFaddenandCleoHibbard.jpg|Michael and Cleo WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Murray DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WillYouDanceWithMeAroundTheChristmasTree?.jpg|"Will You Dance With Me Around The Christmas Tree?" DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony SamandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy JeffandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene. Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title in end credits Jeff'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in end credits Anthony'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's title in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Captain's title in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' title in end credits Wags'VoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's title in end credits Henry'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits JohnPaulYounginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|John Paul Young It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits File:CBCACC22-95BC-4469-8F0D-91383125A46B.jpeg TheWiggles2011endboard.jpeg|Endboard AnthonyinTheWigglesPhotoContest.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Photo Contest". It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam in CD advert MurrayandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Murray and Jeff in CD advert SamandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam and Anthony in CD advert File:TheWiggles'BurnSafetyMessage1.jpg|Bonus Clip: The Wiggles' Burn Safety Message File:TheWiggles'BurnSafetyMessage2.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Burn Safety Message File:TheWiggles'BurnSafetyMessage3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Burn Safety Message Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2011